Fui solo una confusión
by siReNa-cHan
Summary: Inuyasha se porta amable, de un momento a otro agresivo, despues se disculpa y luego te grita, y cuando demuestra un afecto que va mas alla de la amistad se va... ¿quieres conocer junto con Kagome el enigma que acompaña a este hanyou? oneshotsongfic


**---**

**bien, hola. Este es mi tercer proyecto y el primero en Inuyasha, serie que me facina.**

**hace tiempo que lo tenia guardadito, pero al fin se me ocurrio por que ya añoraba publicar algo. es un one-shot o song-fic, de la cancio "fui solo una confusion" de LU**

**mi manera de escribir es algo rara xD les explicare:**

**los dialogos son faciles, solo el nombre del personaje y lo que dicen despues**

**para los pensamientos es de la misma manera solo que en lugar de letra normal utilize la cursiva**

**para que identifiquen la letra de la canción la puse en negrita y en cursiva**

**y se encontraran el unos parentesis unas notas muy extrañas y aolcadas, xD ahi es deonde me expreso libremente a lo largo de la historia (la S-C son mis iniciales) y aveces tambien actuan los personajes de esta serie**

**y sin mas que decir los dejo a leer**

**---**

**...: FUI SOLO UNA CONFUSIÓN:..**

Era una mañana soleada en la que Kagome se había levantado temprano para mirar el amanecer, era tan bello como aquel hanyou de ojos ámbar, aquellos ojos que la enloquecían aquellas orejas tan suaves y esos labios que pertenecían a Kikyou, si la misma Kikyou k lo odiaba y aun así el no dejaba de quererla, por que era tan necio!!!

Kagome: _acéptalo Kagome el no te pertenece, solo es tu compañero aunque si quisiera que hubiera algo mas…_

De repente sintió algo sobre su espalda, algo como unos brazos, abrazándola? Volteo lentamente y lo vio a el, se sentó junto a ella la abrazo y puso la cabeza de ella en su pecho…

_**---**_

**_Llegaste con una esperanza  
la espera tuvo un final…  
---_**

Kagome: _qué te ocurre Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha: qué haces aquí sola Kagome?

Kagome: Ehh... yo…

Ella sintió como el hanyou respiraba su aroma

Inuyasha: hueles muy bien Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha que te pasa – le pregunto asustada

Inuyasha: solo quiero disfrutar estos momentos con tigo

Kagome oía estas palabras sorprendida, se oía tan sincero pero si la noche anterior estuvo con Kikyou que hacia con ella, acaso solo jugaba?, sintió algo de miedo, se sentía incomoda con el después de lo que paso...

Inuyasha sintió esta molestia y se levanto

Inuyasha: si te molesta mi compañía solo dilo - y dicho esto se alejo

Kagome se quedo sorprendida _que te pasa Inuyasha…_

---

Inuyasha: _que demonios le ocurre a esa niña tonta acaso me vio con Kikyou anoche? no , no lo creo no la sentí_

Kagome: Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: Kagome?

el volteo y la vio corriendo hacia el para alcanzarlo

---

…_**hablabas cuando yo te amaba  
y te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta…**_

---

Kagome: Inuyasha lo lamento – dijo esto mientras corrió a abrazarlo – no quise que pensaras mal, solo me confundí…

Inuyasha: creo que a mi también me paso lo mismo – dijo mientras se soltó de Kagome y fue hacia donde estaban los demas – olvídalo quieres, esto no esta bien...

Kagome se quedo sola en aquel punto con lagrimas en los ojos

Después de un buen rato llego con el grupo

Miroku: Srta. Kagome donde estaba ya pensamos que se había perdido

Shippo: Kagome!! Que bueno que vuelves ese perro feo no te hizo nada

Kagome: no Shippo estoy bien, hola Sango, Miroku

A Sango no le convenció tenia un ligero tono rojo en sus ojos

Inuyasha: de seguro te encontraste a es lobo rabioso y no te dejo venir

Sango miraba con unos ojos furiosos a Inuyasha

Kagome: _Qué? habla como si nada hubiera pasado acaso no le importo..._

Sango: Inuyasha… cállate… por favor

Miroku: Inuyasha que le tengas celos no significa que debas desquitarte con la srta. Kagome

Inuyasha: Qué?? Celos a ese idiota, por favor por mi que se la llebe no me importa – poniéndose en la típica posición de cruzar los brazos y voltear hacia orto lado

Kagome estaba al borde del llanto - _acaso en realidad no le importo solo jugaba con migo_… **-** eres un… IDIOTA!!! ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dicho esto solo salio corriendo en dirección al bosque

Miroku: que le pasa a la srta. Kagome? nunca se pone así...

Shippo: de seguro fuiste tu Inuyasha!! Inuyasha??… estas vivo??...

---

Kagome había corrido tanto que se había perdido no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba lo único que sabia era que había muchos árboles a su alrededor, como era noche escogió el mas decente e intento dormir en el pero hacia frío y tenia hambre… quería ir a su casa…

---

…**_Tus frases no se han olvidado  
me hiciste ver que había algo mas…_**  
---

De repente sintió algo que se sentó bajo ella y un manto k la cubrió _acaso es…_

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: tonta si sigues así te enfermaras – le contesto algo serio pero con ternura

Kagome: Que...que haces aqui??

Inuyasha: no podía dejarte sola, no quería que nada malo te pase

Kagome: pero lo de hoy que…

Inuyasha: sabes que con esos entrometidos no estoy a gusto, solo contigo me siento bien…Kagome

Kagome: si Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: no vuelvas a irte, me dio miedo de que nunca quisieras volver

Inuyasha le levanto suavemente el mentón y se acerco lentamente a sus labios ella sentía su respiración hasta que sellaron sus labios con un profundo beso ese momento era mágico no parecía nunca acabar, ese beso estaba lleno de pasión pero con un ligero toque de ternura. Se separaron con un pequeño sonido húmedo ella se acomodo en el pecho de Inuyasha.

_Ay no, no de nuevo, no creo que este jugando, en verdad me ama?…lo que me dijo esta tarde no puedo olvidarlo pero es tan sincero cuando estamos solos, en realidad siente algo mas por mi…_

Decidió disfrutar esa noche acompañada de el recostada en su pecho y el apoyando su cabeza en la suya, se sentía tan feliz…

---

La mañana siguiente Kagome abría lentamente los ojos, Inuyasha estaba esperando a que despierte

Kagome: Inuyasha… eres tú…

Inuyasha: ya ven que se hace tarde

Kagome: si ya voy

Estaba apunto de colgarse en Inuyasha pero el la detuvo

Inuyasha: que te pasa?

Kagome: bueno yo… - se sintió avergonzada

Inuyasha: anda camina si no te dejare

Kagome: ya voy – lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro

_**---**_

…_**las alas me has arrebatado  
no puedo volar me has herido en vano... **_

---

Iban caminando lentamente ninguno decía nada a Kagome no le inspiraba confianza el volver a hablarle, ya no podía confiar mas en el…

Kagome: _que demonios le ocurre se pone cariñoso y luego me deja con la palabra en la boca… como quisiera k fuera sincero_

Entonces como de la nada se sintió una presencia maligna y con el aroma de…

Inuyasha: KIKYOU – Inuyasha corrió desesperado hacia donde provenía aquel aroma

Kagome: espera Inuyasha!!!

El no espero llego a un lago donde estaba Kikyou siendo atacada por un monstruo

Inuyasha: MALDITO… VIENTO CORTANTEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Y con esto de un solo golpe derroto a aquel monstruo, rápidamente fue con Kikyou y la levanto para ver si estaba bien

Inuyasha: Kikyou, cómo te encuentras?

Kikyou: bien Inuyasha, gracias a ti

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron y se besaron por un largo rato

Kagome veía esta escena en primera fila pero la función no le pareció muy bonita que digamos (Kagome: horrenda… puaj / Kikyou: ñañaña envidiosa / S-C: ya cállense) y salio corriendo

_**---**_

**_Coro:  
Un huracán que mata despacio y me desangra tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti, mis ganas de vivir,…_**

---

Kagome:_ cómo puede hacerme esto?, me trata con ternura luego se pone frió se disculpa y luego se va con otra, como te odio Inuyasha!!!_

Inuyasha: Kagome!!!

Kagome: Aléjate!!

Inuyasha: Kagome espera por favor…

La tomo por el brazo y la hizo voltear hacia el

Inuyasha: Kagome escúchame no es lo que tu crees…

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

Kagome le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas (S-C: así como las de Sango al pobrecillo monje Miroku/ Sango: pobre, de donde ¬¬/ Miroku!. ay no seas tan dura con migo… mi sanguito o / Sango: ay excelencia pero que cosas dice / ya váyanse a hacer su escenita a otro lado ¬¬, mil disculpas -.- )

Kagome: como se te ocurre decirme eso después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, me dices que no me aleje y luego te portas frío y para rematar vas y le ayudas Kikyou siendo que ella es la que nos ha causado todos los problemas y me dices que no es lo que creo!!!!

---

…_**y me rindo este es el fin, no me busques que yo a ti te detesto y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui, fui solo una confusión…**_

_**---**_

Inuyasha: pero Kagome es que…

Kagome: es que qué? que me amas y que solo fue un reflejo?!! No gracias no sabes todo el sufrimiento que tengo por tu culpa no sabes las ganas que tengo de dejar de existir en este momento, no sabes cuanto te detesto a ti y a tu manera de tratarme, la manera que haces que me sienta bien a tu lado quisiera… quisiera…

Kagome no soporto más esto y cayo hincada al suelo, Inuyasha la ayudo para que no caiga completamente en el suelo

Inuyasha: Kagome has perdido la razón…

Kagome: suéltame!!!!!!

Inuyasha la cargo e intento llevársela pero ella se soltó

Kagome: Inuyasha por favor no sigas con esto, vete ya con Kikyou lo único k lograras con migo es hacerme sufrir, por favor desaparece

Cada palabra era un paso que daba hacia atrás hasta que por fin se alejo lo suficiente y corrió…

---

**_Y que soy yo? tu gran error!  
Olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tu podrías arruinar mi vida... tu...  
---_**

Inuyasha no comprendía, cómo es que actuaba así? por k lo hacia solo quería jugar con ella o en realidad la amaba?...

---

Kagome no comprendía sus sentimientos, por qué le importaba eso? por que no alejarse y olvidarse de el para siempre, es que acaso ella lo amaba? maldito Inuyasha, lo que el quería era eso y ahora lo había logrado ella lo amaba pero el lo único que quería era ser correspondido para olvidar a Kikyou… esa mujer, como la odiaba, como quisiera estar en su lugar, por que Inuyasha? por que?...

Reconoció ese lugar al instante estaba cerca del pozo. Al llegar a el, no lo pensó dos veces y salto hacia el, volvió a su época, a su querida época… por primera ves se sentía conforme al estar de vuelta no necesitaba mas volver... que le importaba la estupida perla? que se mataran por ella, que mas da, ella viviría feliz…

---

Inuyasha volvió a la aldea de la anciana Kaede todos se sorprendieron al ver su cara de tristeza

Kaede: Inuyasha que pasa

Inuyasha: nada estoy bien

Sango: donde esta Kagome?

Esto lo hizo explotar

Inuyasha: que lo único k les importa es esa chiquilla estupida…

Shippo: k le hiciste Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: yo no le he hecho nada, es ella que malentiende las cosas!!

Miroku: Inuyasha puedes confiar en nosotros, que paso?

Inuyasha: que les importa!! Si la quieren, vallan y búsquenla ME ENTENDIERON!!!!

0.0

Inuyasha: Feh!! Me voy a dormir afuera

---

Así paso un mes, ninguno veía al otro y a Kagome le iba bien, lo único k la hacia recordar la época antigua era su hermano con sus preguntas estupidas y cada que eso pasaba recibía un golpe. Ya tenía una cita con Hoyo el próximo sábado.

---

… **_No quiero que me digas nada  
no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar…  
---_**

Shippo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: que quieres zorro

Shippo: por que no vas por Kagome?

Inuyasha: estupido zorro, ya te dije k te calles!!!! – le dio una patada y lo mando a volar por todo Sengoku

Miroku: Inuyasha, el pequeño Shippo tiene razón

Inuyasha: feh!! No molestes

Miroku: pero puedes decirle que vienes de parte de nosotros o algo así, ya sabes que sin ella no podemos reunir los fragmentos…

Inuyasha: esta bien con que dejen de fregar iré

---

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome ya llego Hoyo!!!

Kagome: ya casi estoy lista mama – respondió esta desde su habitación, estaba poniéndose perfume

Sota: Kagome…

Kagome: si Sota

Sota: por que sales con Hoyo, yo se que el no te gusta

Kagome: claro que si tontito, tú no sabes nada

Sota: pero a el lo miras de una manera diferente a como mirabas a…

Kagome: si ya se – dijo con una cara de tristeza no lo podía ocultar

Sota: y volverás con el?

Kagome: no el ya tiene a otra…Y POR QUE RAYOS HABLO CON TIGO, ME ESTAS ARUINANDO LA NOCHE!!!

Sota: hermana cálmate – se alejo de ella con miedo a ser golpeado

Hoyo: Higurashi… estas ahí

Kagome: me voy, si no te importa tengo una cita – dijo dejando solo a Sota en su habitación

---

…**_arma suicida del alma que destruyes mi fe de amar…_**

---

Ya estando los 2 en el cine viendo una película de horror, ya saben para que a las chicas se asusten, pero después de sus aventuras en Sengoku, no podía asustarle cosas tan simples como esas, solo debía fingir un poco, ah… como olvidar aquellas batallas en las que… _no ay no kagome, olvida eso tienes una cita con Hoyo, no puedes pensar en eso ahora…_

Un brazo rodeándole la espalda la hizo reaccionar

Kagome: _ay Hoyo… como quisiera que Inuyasha fuera así de tierno con migo ser tan amable tan agradable y con esa sonrisa en el rostro que Hoyo siempre muestra, como quisiera que fueras Inuyasha…_

Chicas: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: KIAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

En ese momento apareció un monstruo que asusto a todas las chicas y por los gritos Kagome se sobresalto y se abalanzó hacia Hoyo para que la protegiera

Los dos se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Hoyo se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, ella no supo responder, cada ves sus labios se acercaban mas y mas hasta que se convirtió en un beso apasionado por parte de Hoyo y algo tímido por parte de Kagome, Hoyo acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas para inspirarle confianza

(S-C: Hoyo besando a Kagome… vaya, vaya y yo que creía que era gay / Hoyo: QUE TE PASA/ S-C: bueno… tiene tendencias algo afeminadas / Hoyo: REPITE ESO/ S-C: dije que tenias tende… / Hoyo: Ò.Ó / S-C: no, yo nada jeje)

Kagome: _que bien besa Hoyo, nunca pensé que este momento fuera a llegar aun que no besa tan bien como Inuyasha, como desearía que el me volviera a besar… pero en que demonios piensas!!!_

Rápidamente se separo de Hoyo y respiro agitadamente

Hoyo: Higurashi, lo lamento, no quise ser tan atrevido

Kagome: no, no es eso, lo siento Hoyo necesito tomar algo de aire – salio de la sala dejando a Hoyo confundido

Salio del cine y empezó a caminar hacia su casa

Kagome: _pero que demonios me pasa eso, por que no puedo estar sin pensar en el, como lo odio!!!! Pero también lo amo, desearía borrarlo de mi vida…_

(S-C: hola, como están jeje… ya se les hacia raro k no apareciera, pos ya llegue/ Inuyasha: que alguien la calle por favor / S-C: cállate que te puedo correr si yo quiero, bueno solo me metí un rato para avisar que quitare un coro de la canción para no repetirlo y poner cosas innecesarias OK?? Bueno eso era todo así que adiós… jeje, ya se corto?, no? a este… jeje !-…ya córtalo no che técnico de m... ash que servicio)

---

Inuyasha iba caminando, Sota le había indicado donde era aquello que llamaban cine pero al parecer se había perdido, hasta que reconoció el aroma de Kagome lo siguió. Ella venia ella caminando y mirando al suelo estuvo a punto de caerse pero el la atrajo a sus brazos para evitar que cayera. Se quedaron tiesos por unos minutos, solo mirándose…

Kagome: Inuyasha bájame

Inuyasha: que? ah, si

La soltó y ella quedo frente a el. Los 2 no sabían que hacer: si besarse, gritarse, salir corriendo… estaban confundidos…

---

…**_Regrésame los días que hiciste una mentira, te creía pues jamás seré capaz de engañar con el corazón para después salir corriendo sin ninguna explicación!...  
---_**

Kagome: que haces aquí – le dijo fríamente (S-C: así igualito como mi Sesshy habla / Sesshomaru: desde cuando soy tuyo ¬¬ / S-C: tsoo… tu cállate)

Inuyasha: he… bueno yo… venia a buscarte pues…

Kagome: te hago tanta falta? – dijo kagome con lagrimas en los ojos

Inuyasha: no, no es eso bueno, mas bien si pero no, es que….

Kagome: ya por favor no sigas, no sabes cuanto es el daño que me hace solo tu precensia – paso por largo a Inuyasha dispuesta a irse a su casa

Inuyasha: Kagome por favor escúchame, yo quiero decirte…

Kagome: SE VE QUE DISFRUTAS EL HACERME SUFRIR, POR QUE NO TE VAS DE UNA VES CON KIKYOU Y ME DEJAS VIVIR MI VIDA

Inuyasha: es que los demás te necesitan y yo también…

Kagome: ja-ja-ja, no me hagas reír, como vas a necesitarme si ya tienes a tu chica

Inuyasha: Kagome por favor no sigas – habían empezado a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

Kagome se sorprendió por esto, lloraba… ¿por ella¿Era verdad? podía mentirle, pero la respuesta estaría en sus ojos, expresaban ¿culpa?...

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: se que te dije cosas sin pensar Kagome – se aproximo a ella para abrazarla – yo no quería que mal interpretaras las cosas, solo no sabia que hacer me confundí, te veo como una gran amiga y compañera no quería que sufrieras pero…

Kagome se soltó bruscamente de el, estaba llorando

Kagome: así piensas solucionar todo, "yo no quería no fue mi intención", como quisiera que regresara aquella mentira, no me importaba saber si era falso o no, pero al menos no sufriría como ahora

Salio corriendo e Inuyasha tras de ella, pero tenia tantas cosas que liberar que ni el hanyou pudo alcanzarla

---

…**_Y que soy yo? tu gran error!  
Olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez tu podrías arruinar mi vida... tu  
---_**

No lo quería, no quería creerlo. ¿Cómo el podía hacerle esto? Ya no quería existir, no quería sufrir más…

Llego a su casa y tomo un cuchillo. Estaba a punto de atravesarse pero…

Inuyasha: Kagome suelta eso!!!

La tomo en sus brazos y ella se soltó a llorar en su pecho

Kagome: Inuyasha yo te amo, como pudiste…

Inuyasha: Kagome esa no es la solución, ya veras que te recuperaras de esto

Kagome: con que? quieres que me case con Koga?

Inuyasha: no, podemos vivir como normalmente lo hacemos, sin problemas, peleándonos…

Kagome: pero yo te amo

Inuyasha: Kagome yo también te amo, pero no puedo dejar a Kikyou sola, ella también me ama. Además, me gusta mas verte enojada que cuando te pones tierna

Kagome: que?

Inuyasha: si, en serio, me siento mejor cuando dices abajo que cuando te pones a decirme cosas lindas, lo que quiero decirte es que no se si me sentiría bien en una relación mas seria

Qué estaba diciendo? Qué le pasaba? recapacitó sus palabras y entendió, le gustaba el Inuyasha tierno o el testarudo???

Kagome: la verdad Inuyasha cuando te pones amable me da un poco de miedo…

Inuyasha: lo ves, es lo que quiero decirte Kagome, es por el bien de los dos, entre nosotros esta relación no puede funcionar

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kagome

Inuyasha: y que dices, vuelves???

Kagome: si, me siento mejor

(Sango: y así todos vivieron felices para siempre / S-C: cállate Sango, esta es mi historia… por cierto, que final tan chafa, no tienes imaginación ¬¬)

(Shippo: después de ese incidente casi todo volvió a ser normal, pues Inuyasha y Kagome ahora se peleaban hasta dormidos / S-C: tu también déjenme escribir)

(Miroku: al terminar esta discusión fueron al cuarto de Kagome y tuvieron una ardiente noche llena de sex... / S-C: NO DIGAS ESO PUEDE QUE HAYA MENORES LEYENDO/ Miroku: y como sabes que no eh?.. / S-C: …solo cállate ¬¬… tss Miroku, lo que seguía me lo puedes mandar en privado/ Miroku: si quieres te puedo dar una clase practica / Sango: Excelencia Ù-Ú… / Miroku: ya me callo la policía/ S-C: … los dejo que arreglen sus asuntos)

(Kirara: piouuu / S-C: por favor no mas)

Después de lo sucedido no todo volvió a ser tan normal, Inuyasha y Kagome casi no se peleaban, lo hacían rara ves por costumbre, al terminar de juntar la perla la usaron para revivir a los inocentes que mato Naraku, entre ellos Kikyou y la familia de Sango. En cuanto a Inuyasha, se caso con Kikyou… y Kagome, bueno, ella se caso con un joven de la universidad que atrapo su corazón y aun que vivió una vida muy feliz con su esposo no pudo olvidar nunca a su primer amor… Inuyasha

Kagome: _espero no haber sido solo eso para ti…_

**---**

**y bien, que les parecio? xD **

**el final, apesar de no ser el final ordinario de que Kagome Inuyasha o una pareja en concreto, me gusto, pero a la vez lo senti un poco suave... en fin, mi opinion ya la saben, ahora espero la suya**

**manden reviews, critiquen, diganme lo que piensan... no se, y puede que el servivcio de FanFiction les de un chocolate por su aporte xD**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


End file.
